Colombii
The Federal Republic of Colombii is a country located in the Beech Peninsula. It has a population of 6.322.294 inhabitants. Its Head of State is the President of Colombii, Rodrigo Valenzuela (Partido Socialdemócrata) and its Prime Minister is Marcel Holos (Partido Socialdemócrata) its PBI is 442 850 millions of Colombiian Pesos. Administrative division Colombii is divided in 5 regions: Capital Region: '''It consists in the capital, Bonadventure, and its circundant cities. It has a population of 2.115.874. Th e region is the most developed of all regions, and is very industrialized. Most of the financial and services sector are in this region, as most of the important companies of Colombii. '''Central Region: Its capital is Tumakii, and the most important cities of the region are Kaellus, Santo Tomás, and San Juan. Also the Utumi Islands, with capital in Oim, are part of this region. This region depends of the tourism, specially on the Tumakii Sea coast and in the Utumi Islands. It has a population of 1.114.876 inhabitants. East Region: Its capital is Cartagenii. Its most important cities are Sancti Marti, Riohatxum, Castañeda, Río Alegre, San Luis, Agualimpia, and Santa Paula. Cartagenii is the second most important city in Colombii, also is the most important port of Colombii. This port, in the coast of the Mineral Gulf, is used mostly for trade with the Mineral Kingdom, and the Salad Republic. Cartagenii also is one of the most important resorts of Colombii, along with Sancti Marti and Riohatxum in this region, and with Tumakii in the central region. Agualimpia is another city called La Ciudad del Comercio , because of its active commerce with Caldland. Its population is 1.991.564 inhabitants. North Region: Its capital is Sincelejum, and its most important cities are Tumame, Kuma-Kum, Lago Mutu, Butuma, Tarraco and Tequale. This region is very important for Colombii because of its large resources of copper and cobalt in Butuma, and petroleum in Tumame, that are the most important source of exports for Colombii. In Lago Mutu there is one of the most exclusive residential suburbs in Colombii, where is the house of many famous people in Colombii. that go there to pass their holidays. Its population is 998.757 people. Special Indigenous Region (SIR): '''This region is the least developed and the least populated of all Colombiian regions. Its capital is Aquandi, and Turuku is the most important city. Because of its development, there is several problems, like no sanitization in small towns, the most high desnutrition in all Colombii, teen pregnancy, and more problems. Its economy is relatively agricultural, with small industries in the large towns. This region depends of government aid. Its population is 101.245 inhabitants. This region was created after a referendum in this region. Politics Colombii is a federal republic and it has a parliamentary system. Its Head of State is the President of Colombii, but the government decision are taken by the Prime Minister. The principal legislative organ is the unicameral Parlamento Nacional, with 105 senators. They are elected by a period of 4 years in popular elections. The regions are ruled by Counselors, and also they have its own parliament with 25 seats in the case of North, Central, East and Capital regions, and with 20 seats in the case of the SIR. They also are elected for a period of 4 years, in popular elections. The most important political parties in Colombii are: Partido Socialdemócrata de Colombii (PSDC): This party is the ruling political party in Colombii, after 14 years of ruling of the Partido Colorado. Its ideologies are of left wing, and it includes social democracy, progessism and keynesianism. It has 65 seats in the Parlamento Nacional. Partido Colorado (PC): This party supported the dictatorship that ruled Colombii for 6 years. In that period hundreds of people were killed, and thousands of people were discriminated, as the dictatorship promoted the Spanish supremacy along the Roman and indigenous races. After the return of the democracy, this party moved to other ideologies, such as neoliberalism, but mantaining the conservadurism. It has 27 seats in the Parlamento Nacional. Movimiento Nacional para la Autodeterminación del Pueblo Romano (MNARP): It was a subversive group until 2001, when the dictatorship finished. Now is a party that is an ally of the Partido Socialdemócrata de Colombii, and it has 8 seats on the Parlamento Nacional. Its ideologies, that are of left-wing are Romanism, Socialism, and Marxism. Partido Liberal (PL): It was one of the most important parties in Colombii, but in 2005 the PSDC gained importance, and he was relegated to the third place. In 2013 the MNARP overpassed it and now is in the fourth place in the Parlamento Nacional, with 5 senators. Public services Water coverage: 98,7% Energy coverage: 97,8% Sewage coverage: 82,1% Natural gas coverage: 77,5% Education is obligatory. There is Educación Primaria (Grades 1 to 6) Educación Secundaria y Media (Grades 7 to 11) Healthcare is obligatory and free in most of its services, but some exams and medicines are provided by a minium fee (76 pesos) Some medium-high to high class Colombiians pay health insurance. Economy Colombii has a newly-industrialized economy, and its most important source of income are the resources of copper and petroleum in the North Region. Also, the industrial sector is concentrated in the Capital, East and Central regions, and the services sector is concentrated in the Capital Region, and in the cities of Cartagenii and Agualimpia. The SIR is exclusively agricultural, although small minery is practiced in that region. Tourism Colombii has beautiful beaches, specially in the East Region and the Tumakii Sea coast. In the cities of Tumakii in the Central Region, Cartagenii, Sancti Marti and Riohatxum, there are 5-star all-inclusive resorts in the beaches, but the Utumi Islands are more ecotouristic. In the city of Lago Mutu, there are exclusive hotels along the lake. Leisure The principal football stadium of Colombii is the Estadio Nacional de Colombii, with a capacity of 41.000. Colombii C.D and Colombii national football team play there. There are a large amount of cinemas, parks and malls across the most important cities of Colombii. The most visited and largest amusement park of the region is located in Tumakii. Transport In Colombii there's the '''Red Nacional de Autopistas. C-1: Bonadventure-Cartagenii C-2: Bonadventure-Tumakii. C-3: Bonadventure-Sincelejum. C-4: Cartagenii-Sancti Marti-Riohatxum. C-5: Cartagenii-Agualimpia. C-6: Sincelejum-Tumame C-7: Sincelejum-Kuma-Kum-Lago Mutu-Tequale. C-8: Bonadventure-Agualimpia C-9: Cartagenii-Agualimpia C-10: Sincelejum-Aquandi. C-11: Bonadventure-Tequale C-12: Bonadventure-Tumame-Kuma-Kum C-13: Aquandi-Turuku. The Colombiian Road Systems is connected with the systems of Beech, Caldland and Lazio. Also there's the Ferrocarriles Nacionales de Colombii. This is the company that is in charge of all the ferroviary system in Colombii. The ferroviary system covers all the important cities of Colombii, and is interconnected with the ferroviary systems of Lazio, Caldland, and Beech. The only metro system in Colombii is the Bonadventure Metro, that covers 50% of the city. There are two ports in Colombii, Cartagenii, when there goes the exports to the Mineral Kingdom, Caldland and the Salad Republic, and Bonadventure, where there goes the exports to Lazio, Salvador, Samag, Devvania, Saint Paul, the Fools Republic (ex-United Mickdom) and Gliese. The principal airport of the country is Bonadventure International Airport BDV, with daily flights to Mineral City, Thunder Bay, Monterrey, Mayfield, and Banksia. Also there's the Cartagenii International Airport CGI, Tumame Airport TME, and the Tumakii International Airport TKI Telecommunications The state-ruled principal company that delivers telephone and internet services is Colombii Telecom. In the Partido Colorado democratic government this company was criticized, principally because of its high fares in the poorest parts of the country, bad services, data capping, and low speed connections. Now this company offers up to 200 Mbps fibre services in Bonadventure, Cartagenii, and Agualimpia. The ADSL service is nationwide, with connection speeds from 1 Mbps to 15 Mbps. There's five principal TV stations in the country: Channel 2 (RNT) Bonadventure Channel 7 (Televisión Nacional de Colombii) Bonadventure Channel 9 (Telenueve) Bonadventure Channel 13 (Trece Televisión) Bonadventure Channel 19 (El 19) Bonadventure Ethnography In Colombii there's three principal ethnicities: Latinos (Languague: Spanish) 71% : 4.488.828 people. Romans (Language: Latin) 22%: 1.390.904 people. Indigenous: 7%: 442.560 people. Category:Hypoworld